


And I missed you

by hanklerfishy (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hanklerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance doesn't work out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I missed you

Hermann finished packing. Ever since He Newt had gone back home making rounds at the schools, Hermann had been lonely. It felt like there was nothing left for him anymore, nothing interested him, he would never admit it but he missed their bickering. So today, one month after the drift he was going to go back to his home.

Just then, there was a impatient knock at the door. Hermann opened it and stood there Stoically for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the scientist.

Newt had placed his hand awkwardly On Hermann's shoulder due to the embrace. "Hermann," Newt said in response "Are you okay?" He paused wondering if the mathematician repriciated the feelings he had gained since the drift. 

"Nothing Dr.Giezsler." Hermann replied still embracing newt. "Nothing at all."

They dou stayed silent for what felt like a hour before they shifted to the couch and Newt buried his head into Hermann's shoulder not talking in risk of losing his position. 

And so they stayed for the longest time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at one in the morning on a mobile phone and man does it show.


End file.
